


common tongue of your loving me

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 3 Things, 3+1 Things, 5+1 Things, Be gentle, Domestic Fluff, Except its not, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, alternate title was:, idek the timeline here my dudes just use ur imagination, maybe 'just because' will be our always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "Just because."3 times Steve did something just because and 1 time Bucky did.





	common tongue of your loving me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first stucky fic so let's just fuckin go baby i hope you like it!
> 
> title from moments silence (common tongue) by hozier which is in my steve rogers playlist ;) please take a look at it <3  
> [@bxbyfxcx](https://open.spotify.com/user/bxbyfxcx?si=wcWnOpO6SVKR6Z-EnKVZ7g)

1938.

Bucky had been sat on their couch listening to their junky radio rattle off the news of the day when Steve came home. He had the newspaper clutched in one hand and a little brown paper bag in his other and as he closed the door the cloying smell of vanilla travelled towards Bucky. He took a big deep breath in and sighed dreamily. 

"What's that smell, Stevie?" he asked, lifting his head like a dog, trying to sniff out what it was in the bag. 

"I got you a muffin." Steve smiled sweetly and Bucky's insides went warm. 

"Aw, how come?" 

" _Just 'cause_." Steve ducked his head and looked at the floor shyly, then looked back at his lover softly. 

Bucky smiled then squinted at the waifish boy. 

"What do you want?" he asked in his best suspicious voice. 

"What? I can't get my best guy a nice pastry on my way home without having ulterior motives?!" Steve barked, shucking off his coat and preparing to storm out the room, Bucky laughed and caught his wrist before he could get far. He pulled the small boy down so he was sitting across his lap then he grabbed at his face and brought him in for a sound kiss; all of the tension left the other boy's body and he melted into Bucky. 

"Calm down, ya little firecracker, I'm just teasing." Bucky smirked at the boy's rosy cheeks and little pout. He laughed loudly when Steve lowered his head onto his shoulder and muttered a prissy little "jerk." 

Steve smiled into his chest and silently wished they could stay like this for the rest of time. 

______________________ 

2016.

Everything was different now. Steve still felt like a lost 20 something year old trying to get through each day as it came. He forgets that he's the Captain now. People look up to him now. Literally and metaphorically. 

Bucky was different now. He still looked like Bucky, still sounded like him but something was definitely different. He looked at Steve like he was a stranger sometimes, and that hurt more than any hit he'd taken thus far. He didn't quite know where he was either. He asked Steve about their life before the fall, before the war, but Steve didn't tell him everything about their previous life together. He didn't want Bucky to feel like he was obligated to try and give that back to Steve. Steve wasn't even sure he wanted that life anymore anyway. 

Bucky was sat in their new apartment, watching baseball on the TV. He'd talked on the phone with one of T'challa's highly trained Wakandan therapists. He was doing good and Steve would never say it out loud for fear of being condescending but he was really proud of Bucky. 

Steve walked into the living room and sat himself down on the couch next to the man, lifting his feet up only to put them back on his lap. He lay a hand on the arch of Bucky's socked foot and gently started kneaded the muscle there. It was a natural almost instinctual action and Steve didn't think anything of it until he glanced at Bucky and saw him staring a hole in the side of his head. He was about to apologise when Bucky quietly spoke. 

"Why are you doin' that?" Steve swallowed minutely, he didn't have time to think and said the first thing that came to mind. Another natural, instinctual response. 

" _Just_ _because_." Steve didn't know if Bucky still knew what that meant to them. That it was their unspoken way of showing affection, their careful method made from years of having to hide their affections for each other. 

Bucky squinted at him, the same way he did all those years ago and Steve felt the exact same lofty embarrassment rush through him and he took a breath in to explain that they don't have to be weird about touching anymore and it's normal for friends to touch, but the feeling was drained from him when he saw Bucky smiling slyly. 

"You're still far too easy to rile up, I see." 

Steve huffed out a laugh and tickled the bottom of the man's foot in retaliation and grumbled "jerk." under his breath. Bucky chuckled and pushed his foot back into Steve's hand. Steve thinks they'll be just fine. 

__________________ 

2018.

Bucky and Sam were arguing about something but Steve had zoned out about 15 minutes ago, choosing instead to just watch them bicker like two children, gesturing wildly, their eyes bugging out as they try to get their point across. Steve couldn't help but smile. 

After all they'd been through, the unspeakable things they'd seen, it was nice to see them act like humans again. Goofy and relaxed not uptight and prim ready for action at any moment. Nice felt like a juvenile way to describe it but that’s just what it was. Nice. 

"Why are you smiling?" Bucky poked at Steve's side and looked at him expectantly. 

" _Just 'cause_." he said lazily, totally relaxed, an easy smile resting on his lips. 

Bucky smiled back, in their private way. Understanding everything Steve meant with those two words. His face changed and he narrowed his eyes accusingly at Steve. 

"You're takin' his side aren't you?! Gee, some boyfriend you are!" 

"I am not! I wasn't even listening to what you two morons were arguing about in the first place!" 

Steve's face goes hot when he heard Sam snorting into his hand and saw Bucky's signature smirk, the mischief practically dancing around in those baby blue eyes, glinting in the light. 

"You're a jerk." Steve said seriously, the smile creeping up on his lips betrayed him though, and soon enough he was grinning fondly at the pair, who had gone back to bickering over nothing at all. 

______________________ 

2020.

They were walking around a quiet park, hand in hand. Something they never thought they'd be able to do. They could barely look at each other for too long before someone was poking fun at them. Every conversation with a group of rowdy men felt like a hostage situation and they were always on guard in case some jackass tried something. But here they were, in public, 90 years later, wandering around a park with their fingers linked. 

Steve was ranting about some social injustice or another but Bucky wasn't really listening. A bad habit he'd gotten into but when Steve started talking about politics not even God could stop him. He liked the sound of Steve's voice though so he didn't mind too much. Being in love with the guy helped. 

Bucky brought their dawdle to a halt and turned to face Steve. Steve eyebrows were raised and his shoulders were too, Bucky smiled slightly and leaned in quickly. He pressed his lips to Steve's and felt the man relax under his touch, he smiled into the kiss and Steve did the same. Seconds or hours passed, neither of them could've told you. They were entirely in their own little world, pressing kisses to each other's lips and giggling like school kids. Bucky pulled away and looked adoringly at the man in front of him. His lips were plump and red, a little flush high up on his cheekbones, his eyes relaxed and staring back, just as lovingly. 

"What was that for?" Steve asked. Bucky smiled and leant back in for one more breath-taking kiss. 

" _Just because_." he said, when they separated. 

Steve's cheeks flushed and he lowered his head in that shy way Bucky absolutely relished seeing. A grin settled on his face and he tipped the blonde's head back up to look at him again. When he did look up, the shyness was gone, replaced with a stroppy little frown. 

"I wasn't finished talking." 

"You're a punk." Bucky laughed, throwing his head back. 

Steve smiled cutely then carried on walking, swinging their joined hands between them, just because he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 24/100


End file.
